


Птенцы

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Канарейки в квартире Бадоу





	Птенцы

Иногда солнечные лучи похожи на настырных муравьев. Они спокойно проползают во все крохотные и практически незаметные дырочки, включая миллиметровое пространство в старых занавесках. После такого долгого пути их цвет, падающий на раскиданные по квартире вещи, видится каким-то болезненным, словно кожа больного цингой.  
Но в пропахшей сигаретами и пылью квартире сегодня не скучно. Сегодня знаменательное событие. Сегодня здесь царит паника.  
Это хрупкая мадам, со взъерошенными волосами и маниакальным взглядом воплотилась в рыжий всполох огня, носящийся по маленькой квартирке. Бадоу нервно, на ходу чиркая спичкой о коробок, надеялся дымом выкурить из себя все ненужные эмоции. Хайне стоял, прислонившись к стене, с ошарашенным видам оглядывая помещение.  
Точнее, мелкие ярко-желтые комочки, мерно распределившиеся по месту, которое чокнутая парочка могла назвать "домом".  
Цыплята. Десятки мелких птах с веселым писком осваивающих новую территорию — вот что, сам того не ожидая, притащил в свой дом одноглазый курильщик, нарезающий уже энный круг с воплями:  
— Что же делать, что же де-ела-ать?!  
— Успокойся уже и начни, наконец, расхлебывать то, что заварил, — первым делом отчитал напарника Хайне, едва к нему вернулся дар речи.  
— Откуда я мог знать, что в той груде металлолома, оказавшейся инкубатором, окажутся яйца, а чертовой машине взбредет голову вспомнит прошлое и заработать?!  
— Уроком на будущее будет, найденный металлолом сдавать следует сразу, — фыркнул альбинос. — Теперь — лови.  
Бадоу замер на момент, медленно, с пугающей улыбкой, обернувшись к напарнику:  
— Ты мне поможешь.  
— При чем тут я?!  
— Ты мне поможешь!!!  
— Я ненавижу птиц!  
— Но Нилл же любишь!  
— Она... Твою мать, Бадоу, она ребенок, а не курица!  
— Но она милая!  
— Ну да...  
— Во! Тебе нравятся милые вещи! А эти цыплята - милашки до ужаса! Ты только посмотри на них, посмотри! — Нейлс, схватив сразу несколько пушистых комочков, сунул их под нос Хайне, вызвав у последнего два непреодолимых желания: просто чихнуть или сразу придушить сумасшедший источник нескончаемых проблем. Одна из птичек, изловчившись, клюнула Рамштайнера в нос.  
— Ты ему понравился! — радостно заголосил рыжий, уворачиваясь от кулака напарника.  
— Б-А-Д-О-У!!!  
С другой стороны окна, Наото рассеяно поглаживала кончиком пальца особо пушистого цыпленка. Наблюдая за этой сценой, она, кажется, немного поняла, зачем же Падре заставил её притащить птенцов в дом двух законченных холостяков.


End file.
